Otra vez
by Sayde N. Hedervary
Summary: "otra ves, nos encontramos perdidos tu y yo  Cuando la cosas son dificiles, no quisiera estar aqui y aun asi recuerdo el dia que me enamore de ti "


HELLO!

ya se, hace años que no público absolutamente nada, ni aqui y menos en Wattpad ( ;-;)/ mil disculpas a todos.

Este fic ha cambiado de perdonajes tantas veces y es que tenia la idea pero ninguna otp me gustaba lo suficientemente para hacerle esto.

*Este fic lo hice con una canción en la cabeza, link en mi perfil.*

NO ES VIKTUURI.

ーーーー(*︶*).｡.*ーーーー

 **Otra vez, tu sigues aqui.**

Regresé a Rusia, estaba cansado.

Después de mi gran triunfo como entrenador de Yuuri Katsuki las cosas se volvieron un tormento entre la relación que parecía "estar en su mejor momento." No lo voy a culpar a el, tal vez fue sólo mi culpa el haber entregado todo por alguien que era obvio no pensaba mover un dedo por mi.

Mi departamento estaba tal y como hace meses; el mismo libro a medias en la mesa, los mismos cuadros en las paredes y el mismo olor, todo estaba cubierto de polvo.

Yuri, había mando un mensaje a mi móvil antes de que subiera al avión en Japón. "No necesitas regresar, necesitas madurar", evite reírme ¿Qué sabía un mocoso de amor? Él era el que necesitaba madurar, no podía darme consejos si el mismo era incapaz de confesar su amor a Altin.

Makachin fue directo a su plato en la cocina e hizo ruido con el para hacerme salir de mi ensoñación y para pedir comida, me límite a arrastrar los pies y servirle un poco de la comida que había comprado antes de llegar a casa.

Arrastre mi cuerpo por la casa hasta llegar a mi lugar en el sillón. Sobre la mesa de centro había revistas de patinaje, el corazón se me hizo pequeño y sentí un nudo crecer en mi garganta. "se casa el Rey" una foto mía con un nervioso Yuuri se veia en la portada.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tiene que pasar para dejarlo atrás? ¿Cuánto daño me tiene que hacer su recuerdo para que el dolor me deje dormir? Y otra vez sentí como el tiempo regreso, las estaciónes volaron cuenta atrás y su recuerdo detuvieron mis pasos.

La última pelea donde mis celos hicieron que todo explotará. Chulanont había llegado a Japón como siempre en verano a pasar vacaciones con Yuri, los dos estaban ebrios y se besaron frente a mi. El no se veía arrepentido en la mañana, contaba el suceso como si fuera un chiste muy bueno y todos reían, nunca pidió perdón. Aún así era su orgullo infantil y su mirada angelical lo que me gustaba más de el.

De nuevo, siento esa necesidad de verle y otra vez no puedo decir si escogí bien el camino o solo estoy huyendo de mi destino.

Aunque pase un mes lejos de él en Japón, yo buscaba su figura se apareciera de un momento a otro, en las esquinas de la calle, en el andén o en parque aunque sabía que no había motivos para verlo en ese lugar. Me había cansado de esperar un motivo para que estuviera ahí, aún así mi corazón pedía un milagro al cielo o una oportunidad para decirle de nuevo "te amo, haría lo imposible ,nunca te dejaria" y lo abrazaria.

Muchas veces pensé que si mi interés fuera evitar la soledad, entonces cualquier persona estaría bien pero en las noches oscuras que pase me di cuenta que no podía mentirme. Solo su luz me llenaba el alma y su calor podía evitar que yo muriera congelado de tristeza.

Otra vez, recuerdo como me quedé esperando incontables veces que el cruzará palabra conmigo para detener mi plan de irme, me quedé esperando entre las ventas y escaparates de la tienda de trajes cuando habíamos acordado ir a ver los detalles de la boda, no sé si mi error fue decirle muchas veces que lo amaba; seguramente lo sature.

Los recuerdos de los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos ,fueron muchos y cuando llegan a mi cabeza logran detener mi palpitar.

Mil veces estuve seguro de verlo en las calles, entre las tiendas o en el parque, tambien en medio del viaje a casa, aunque nunca estuviera ahí.

Si mi vida se repitiera, estoy seguro que sin importar el dolor que me cause verle yo pediría encontrarlo de nuevo, ser su entrenador y su prometido.

No me arrepiento de haber pasado ese tiempo mucho o poco con el, no fue una perdida de tiempo esa noche en Barcelona o esas noches de práctica, lo único que pido es que el este feliz.

No tengo más deseos, solo pido por que no pierda el camino y que encuentre su destino, que siga tan próspero como ahora.


End file.
